True Self
by Meio-chan
Summary: After all the challenges Raven has had to face during her life, a final battle would have to be won to earn her much deserved hapiness. New perspectives will change the Titans thoughts forever. Old enemies, monsters, family and Glorb for everyone in what I expect to be my longest fic at the moment.
1. Chapter 1: Awaken

Hi everyone I'm Mei Mei and this is my first fanfic in english so please don't kill my if my gramatical stuff sucks. It's Starfire x Raven so if you don't like it you're free to go without expressing your ideas about how we destroy your dear StarRobin cannon and bla bla bla... Everyone can ship whoever they want ^w^ I don't own the Teen Titans even if I would like to :p

Para los seguidores hispanohablantes quiero decir que seguiré con La Bella y sus 2 Bestias solo la tengo en pausa larga por razones personales/éticas mias que serian muuuuuuuuuuuy largas de contar pero me impiden continuar de momento aunque dige en su momento que lo haría a muchos reviewers, cosa de la cual me disculpo. Espero que aún y así sigais apoyandóme y prometo dar el máximo para no defraudaros con la conti. (^w^)

Chapter one: Awaken

As any other day in Jump City, the citizens were blessed with a feeling of temporally peacefulness till a loud explosion was heard form one of the bank's walls spreading the panic all over the street. In the cloud of dust caused by the explosion a man with a black and white costume that stand out for the enormous light bulb in it's chest appeared carrying two big sacs of money and a disgusting grin in his face.

"FEAR THE LIGHT!" Beams of light erupted from his body disintegrating everything they touched. Soon the concrete was filled with holes and human bodies all splattered in the ground. That only fuelled the mad man's laughter. "Come on Titans! Too scared to show up?"

In that instant, the man's shadow grew larger and started morphing till it took the shape of a cloaked person. From the shadow a monotone voice, slow but strong said "Shouldn't you be the one scared here Dr. Light?" he didn't have time to turn around before the shadow swallowed him and, after turning into the shape of a young cloaked girl reappeared as a giant claw holding the villain now pale and trembling.

"Guess you're going to be a nice guy and will be waiting for the cops in here?" asked the girl with a raised elbow and her distinctive hieratic expression. The villain however didn't said anything being too busy trembling and whispering inaudible words for the young titan. "I'll guess that means yes". She started flying towards the tower without bothering to check on him. Light wasn't anything close to a threat for her, she didn't ever know why the poor man was still trying to fight her team.

_My team_ she sighted. After killing her father, bringing an end to the brotherhood of evil and their travel to Tokyo everyone had appointments that weren't able to be delayed anymore except her. All her problems had been around her 'unchangeable' destiny towards the destruction of the Earth and its inhabitants. Azarath? She didn't have a home in there; they only taught her to control her powers and then dumped her in the Earth to evade problems with Trigon. _Damm gerks_ she thought, her body started filling with fury and, alarmed tried to suppress it like always.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinth- AH!" A sharp and pure pain tore through the sorceress head enabling her flying abilities and letting her fall into the sea 30 feet next to the tower. Raven, even hurt was still conscious and with the help of the freshness that gives falling into the cold sea started swimming to the sore. Soaked to the bone and cold as ice she started walking to the colossal construction that was the Titans tower that, compared to a few days ago, it was dark and silent as a graveyard. All the lights were disconnected to the likes of its now only inhabitant and the Ops room that used to be full of screaming and games was now a simple room for eating and watching horror movies when it's mistress need it, that it wasn't quite often.

Raven arrived to her room with difficulties and tossed herself to the bed without bothering about her wet clothes. Her head hurt hard and she did know the reason of it. Damn it how she needed Starfire now. She would hug her and give her some strange tamaranian plate like Glorb which distasteful flavour would make her forget pain for as long as it lasted. However, the alien's sweet smile would melt her heart and help her forget everything... The sorceress shook her head while fresh tears caused both by physical and emotional pain fell through her pale cheeks. She had given up on Starfire a long time ago, the alien was in a relationship with the wonder boy and, compared to him, she was only a half-breed monster. Her only partners being the darkness and destruction.

But in spite of knowing this, she can't help feeling jealous of her team mate. He was able to be the reason of Starfire happiness and see a part of her that Raven can only dream of. She was so fucked up. _At least I'll be able to see her soon _Raven smiled and sighed not feeling pain anymore but the butterflies in the stomach that only the Titan was able to bring to her instead. _For Azarath just stop it jerk you're hurting yourself._

"AAAH!" Once again this unbearable pain came much stronger than before. Her eyes multiplied and turned red, letting tears of pure agony fall uncontrolled. Her body started trembling and, even if she didn't want it, her mind, incapable of standing it anymore made her fall into unconsciousness.

Raven opened her eyes and found herself in a red and black dimension only supported by pieces of stone of different sizes and shapes. She only needed a fast glance to know where she was.

"Brave?" no answer "wisdom?" no answer, she sighed "happiness?" again no answer. She was starting to get scared, where were all her emotions?

"Raven is that you?" a weak trembling voice called her joined by a hand that tugged her cloak gently. The sorceress turned to see one part of herself except of it wearing a grey cloak that contrasted with her dark blue one.

Raven grabbed her feeling's shoulders "Sadness. Where is everyone? Why are you alone?" The other Raven trembled lightly tears starting to form in her eyes "She she took th-them. I-I ran and she" sob "laughed at me te-telling I wasn't worth and-" Raven put a finger in the feeling's lips shushing her "It's okay relax. Can you tell me where is she?" Sadness nodded and guided the sorceress to another dimension of her mind. Rage's one. She found herself surrounded by fire and destruction. It looked like the city during her father's arrival. Meanwhile Raven was thinking about which of her feelings was able to do that. _Rage? Maybe, but what would she gain kidnapping the rest of them? I've shot her down before and I will do it again if it's necessary_ The titan's reflexions were interrupted by something she thought she wouldn't see never again.

Trigon. The interdimensional demon. Her father. Injured and chained in the ground with her other feelings plus some that she had never see around him. But the most shocking of all was the figure sitting on him. It was her but at the same time wasn't. Her hair, much longer that Raven's one was darker and messy in a provocative way. Her body was much developed than Raven's wasn't covered with robes instead she used some type of dark-red scales that barely covered at all and the long tail ended in a sharp tip was cutting along the demon's back while the other screamed in agony. However she wasn't able to see herself but something told her that her face wouldn't be much different from her own one.

It seemed that the woman sensed Raven's presence because she grinned ant turned around looking at her and sadness "**Look what the little bird has brought"** She had a voice much like her own one but with something the titan wasn't able to define, something like... a perpetual playful tone as if she was only playing with you. The feeling whimpered and hide herself behind the sorceress. Raven however was too surprised to move at all till the mysterious woman approached her and raised her chin so Raven was looking at her eyes. That's when she saw it. She was a demon too. The titan gasped and as if the demon was able to read her thoughts she laughed.

"**Hi me"**


	2. Chapter 2: Back home

HAPPY NEW YEAR READERS! :D It has been a quite borring first day of the year so, thanks to that, you have tha second chapter of the story.

This chapter takes place in Tamaran so I've used some tamaran vocabulary to fit it more.** If you don't know the meaning of some word or think I didn't used it correctly send me a review or a pm and I'll answer and correct it as fast as I can.**

Well that's all I hope you enjoy reaing it as much as I did writting it ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Back home<p>

Tamaran – one week before the last chapter

The T-ship started its landing on the desolated planet that was the alien's home. While the first one was happy and clapping her hands with excitement, her companion was far from pleased. For him Starfire's home was the Earth and while he 'respected' the aliens culture, for him there were far more important things that required their presence that some message from a gigantic alien nanny, for example discovering the new hiding place of Slade. The wonder boy apart from being a workaholic person was kinda obsessed with Slade since Beast Boy told him he fought with a Slade robot.

"Starfire are you sure that your family can't wait till we discover something about Slade's whereabouts?" The claps from the alien stopped and Robin knew instantly he had committed a mistake.

"Robin!" The alien was so angry at her boyfriend. He wasn't only disapproving her decisions and trying to control her, he was also putting a mission about a may or may not dead villain for the necessities of her planet and K'Norfka. "Even if I'm not a princess anymore Tamaran is the place where I was born. So for X'hal I beg you to please stop complaining" Starfire voice sounded hoarse and the Bird Boy knew she was at the verge of tears so he sighed and apologised _Maybe I can convince her of returning tomorrow or the next one_.

The spaceship landed at the entrance of the palace that once was the alien's home. There she was greeted by Galfor and a bunch of tamaranian soldiers. At seeing the big man the alien almost at the speed of sound went to hug him.

"It's so good to see you again Galf-" She let go the alien and knelt "I mean emperor" The emperor laughed with the powerful voice that only a great tamaranian warrior could have and picked the young titan with one of his arms and crashed her in his chest in a 'hug' that would have crushed all the bones of most all the species in the galaxy "Silly you don't need to be that formal my bumgorf"

Robin stared uncomfortably at the exchange of affection between the two aliens feeling like the third wheel of a motorcycle.

After a minute or two they separated and the Galfor finally noticed Robin's presence. He turned to Starfire that was looking at him with a radiant smile. "Mmm... dear " Starfire tilted her head "Can I ask why did you bring the human here? If I remember well I only requested your presence."

The aliens face lighted up and she looked in Robin's direction while her K'Norfka's eyes widened as the realization hit him "You want him to..." Starfire nodded and flew next to the enormous man's ear "please you must not tell him right now. I have not asked him if he wanted to fulfil the ritual to be my lifelong mate" Galfor only scratched his beard as in deep though and shrugged his shoulders "As you wish. However I've called you for something of extremely importance that requires you presence right now"

As the two Aliens followed by Robin walked along the corridors of the now home of all the tamaran inhabitants the wonder boy was able to see the tamaranian lifestyle in a much freer way that during his last visit. While peaceful, it's clearly visible that they are a warrior race. Through the windows he could see a great number of male and female aliens fighting in what he would call a savage fighting style. It's hard but what he found unstable and rushed movements made him almost laugh _No wonder why they got invaded._

For Starfire however everything was so heart-warming and welcoming that her usual smile grew at its maximum and the lively spark in her eyes was bright enough to think she was using her powers. Some children ran next to the ex-princess laughing and playing games but at the sight of the titan they jumped and hugged her lovingly, hug that she returned 10 times stronger till who seemed to be the father of the little ones picked them and excused themselves with a bow which Starfire returned.

"As you can see even if the Earth is your home now, you will always have a place in Tamaran" The now empreror, who had been watching the scene with a smile grabbed its burmgorf's hand and looked at her in the eyes while they were walking to the lowest part of the castle "Part of my me will always be in Tamaran"

They arrived to a chamber that resembled what would be a much modern version of a stable. The greatest difference being the giant stone skinned animals without fur that were capable of eat you whole without chewing "Pick one human you will need a zarnic for the travel that awaits us and, if I am correct, humans are unable to unleash the Joy of Flight" Galfor said but the titan was far against the idea, only wanting to return to the Earth as early as he was able to "Eeeemm... sorry Starfire's nany..." You would have been able to see the great vein that started pumping in the powerful alien that has had studied part of the human's culture in case her protégée was more 'humanized' then in her last visit "but I won't ride one of this monsters Starfire can carry me" The empreor's hands clenched into fists and turned white as marble. _Who did the foolish human think he was to treat the princess as a horse? _

The young alien seeing Galfor's rage and a bit hurt by Robin's words referring to the 'cute' zarnics and herself tried to ease the tension "Dearest boyfriend, you must not worry" She approached the closest animal that was glaring at her. At first the zarnic growled but after sniffing the titan it liked her and jumped around Starfire in a playful way that make the alien giggle "Zarnics are peaceful creatures, they only attack if you scare them or act in a disrespectful way" She took the reins and after patting the beast a few times in the head handed them to the wonder boy. The teen took them reluctantly and as if the beast could feel the boy's anger it smelled him and growled slightly but showed no more signs of rejection. Robin jumped into the zarnic and they started their travel to whatever required Starfire's presence.

Galfor, after making sure he and Starfire were flying low enough to not to be detected by any Portkin relaxed and started explaining the reason of his message "Koriand'r, as you know after you Komand'rs betrayal, the Gordanians destroyed most of our dear Tamanran's wildlife" The alien's smile disappeared at the memory of her home in its past glory "However" he continued "Some animal and plant species were rescued and protected in the palace. A year after your departure with your friends and..." his voice changed at the same time he turned his gaze to the titans leader "boyfriend, we started a project of reconstruction thanks to someone who arrived from faraway" At that moment they arrived to some type of giant metal bubble connected to multiple tubes three times as big as the old alien "I'm sure you'll be surprised to see who is **him**" Starfire with her characteristic head tilt approached to the metal door in front of the building only to be surprised by a red mane of hair and a young pair of green eyes that stared at her with childish happiness. _It can not..._


	3. Chapter 3: Family Time

Hi again! I hope the year has started nicely for everyone. I bring the continuation of the last chapter, if I have to tell ya the truth, this chapter wa kinda borring to write but for the next chapter a background is necessary so here it is :3

Please I will thank you if you send a review telling me your opinion about it 'cause I think this chapter sucks a bit ompared to the other ones.

Chapter 3: Family time

Starfire gasped and covered her mouth with her hands._ It is not he._ Her eyes watered._ It can not… HE IS DEAD!_

"Greetings sister" The boy's voice quivered and his eyes watered matching the titan's ones. Both of them flew and crushed themselves in a hug. Tears fell from both their eyes but the smiles didn't disappear.

"For X'hal, Ryand'r..." The alien girl squished her brother harder turning the alien's golden skin to an almost marble white.

"I see that your strength hasn't decreased after all this years. I would even say you're far stronger" The young boy laughed. Starfire joined the alien's laughter a bit uncomfortable, there were many questions circling her head. She was about to ask something when the boy put an arm around her shoulder and carried her inside the bubble. "I know you have many questions to ask me, but first let me show you something"

At first she tried to resist but when the door opened the titan gasped for the second time that day. Green, an enormous extension of Tamaranean wildlife was shown just in front of her. Wildfire smiled and let go his sister that was looking everywhere with her mouth agape to grab a little furry blue ball that resembled a cat except for its lack of ears and the big yellow eyes.

Galfor that had seen all the scene approached the two teens leaving Robin that was trying to dismount the zarnic kinda abandoned, but this was the brother's reunion so he couldn't care less about any human. He started flying next to Starfire that was still looking at every plant and insect with curiosity checking if they were real or not.

"A month ago, a ship of the Green something Crops-"

"Green Lantern Crops oh grand emperor" Ryand'r corrected the alien as he flew near the two of them.

"Whatever" He puffed but laughed "They came and surprisingly your brother was with them"

"Not as a green lantern of course" The boy added while landing in his sisters K'Norfka what made her giggle.

"At first I was surprised, I thought Ryand'r was dead so I was kinda skeptical to his appearance"

"Of course, after showing my shinny eyes, awesome strength and resistance to radiation" The boy interrupted again.

"As well as an DNA analysis" Galfor added earning a slight kick in the shoulder.

"My identity as the wonderful prince of Tamaran was proved!" The alien concluded while making different ridiculous poses that turned Starfire's giggles into a full laughter.

"I am able to see that your sense of humor has not changed a bit in all this years brother" Indeed Ryand'r was the same little kid as five years ago. Only that he wasn't a kid anymore. His fiery red hair was still in its short messy style. In spite of being older than the alien boy, Starfire needed to rise her head to look at Ryand'rs eyes, but even in his now bigger and more muscular form the titan knew that she was far stronger than him, in fact, she was far stronger than most of the Tamaraneans. Heritage from her father.

Robin, thanks to a tamaranian custom that he named 'being complete gerks and go flying forgetting their guests' was lost in the middle of a complete estrange and giant jungle without any one to guide him. Well at least he still had his belt (with all the weapons included of course). _My belt!_ He could call Starfire with the communicator. The tiny gadget biped once. _Come on Starfire._Twice. _For fucks shake pick it!_

"Ex-prince awesome here what do ya want?" Wait why was the alien in the communicator? Robin sighed and scratched his head.

"Listen eeemmm… Wildfire"

"My name is Ryand'r human" his tone dropped from cheerful to dead serious in an instant freezing the titan's blood. But Robin was far more enraged for caring about language issues.

"Well it's the same isn't it? However, call Starfire we have to go home"

"**Koriand'r **is swimming with us in one of the many lakes we've restored and having the family time she truly needs, if the everything that Galfor said referring to Komand'r is true" There was a short pause in which Robin could listen some laughter and a bunch of screams and growls that he interpreted as Tamaranian. "I would be really really happy if you let her have a good time" His voice returned to his cheerful tone.

"But Wild- Ryand'r what if some beast attacks me?" He listened the alien sighing before continuing "I'm your guest here!"

"Sure you are human, a non invited one if you have red our message" The wonder boy's face was turning redder at moments from both anger and embarrassment, it was true that the message only required the alien's presence, but he was her boyfriend! He should go and take care of her "Just be nice, don't hurt anything and they won't kill you. Remember that you are in a wildlife reestablishing centre." Then the call ended and with a loud scream Robin threw the communicator to the floor breaking it with a loud crash.

_Ok Robin keep yourself calm and you will be all right. Remember dad's words: stay sharp, ready and cool. Not that I needed help to be cool I always are bu-_. His mental speech was interrupted the moment he tripped with some kind of purple root. The wonder boy, now stained with mud and dirt stood up slowly staring at it.

He was in a planet god knows where. Standing a overgrown alien nany with strange… horses or zarc-whatever, a reappeared brother that didn't bothered to introduce himself to him, a girlfriend that left him alone for a family that; he didn't know why; was angered at him. And now that fucking purple plant is in the middle of the way. He took one of his birdarangs slowly, very slowly rising the weapon in the roots direction and cutting it clean in a fast motion letting all his anger flow with the movement. He laughed and started walking again finally feeling something that resembled to happiness since they landed in this damned planet. 'Screee!'

_Wait screee? Since when plants scream?_ He turned around just in time to dodge the giant mouth that tried to swallow him alive.

A ten meters tall plant was in front of him. Its large purple body and roots where encircling him exepting one, the cut one, that laid in the floor as it's colour turned into a dry leaf brown. The boy cursed and dodged one of the roots that moved to impale him. He was fast but didn't saw the little purple wines that encircled his feet and raised him up just in front of the mouth of the alien plant that was segregating some kind of purple liquid. Robin didn't have time to think about how disgusting it was because the plant was opening its mouth ready to eat him, or that was what it would have done if the titan didn't grabbed one of his explosive discs and tossed it into the plant's mouth exploding and killing it as it fell to the ground and turned the same tone of brown as its root.


End file.
